Scrap Book
by Pika Pants
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots centered around Matt and Mello. None of them are related to each other.
1. Of Air Conditioners and Flying Gameboys

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Obviously.

A/N: My crap computer is being an ass about letting my upload and edit my documents. Darn you Windows 98 and Dial-Up! Dx

Anyway, though, this is going to be just a collection of drabbles/one-shots. None of them will be related in any way. But I hope you enjoy them. :D

Summary: The air conditioner is broken and Matt is sad. (I was sitting on my bed knitting when my air conditioner starting making odd noises. This was inspired from that. LOL.)

**1**

**Of Air Conditioners and Flying Gameboys**

"Fix the air conditioner."

"No."

Matt groaned and rolled off the couch dramatically. Cursing, he threw his Gameboy at the window unit A/C, sending AA batteries flying in different directions. One of them ricocheted off of the television and hit Mello square in the forehead on his way to the bathroom. The blonde growled and crumbled up his chocolate bar.

"Oopsies," Matt giggled, holding up his hands in mock surrender, but hiding coyly behind the couch.

As Mello lifted his crumbled candy to throw it at the red-head, the air conditioner groaned pathetically, distracting both occupants of the small one-bedroom flat.

"It's dying, Mells. Game Over A/C. Continue?"

As the words left the gamers mouth, the unit gave one last pitiful screech and turned off.

"Fix the air conditioner, _please_?" Matt whined.

"No."


	2. Of Windows 98 and Blue Screens of Death

Disclaimer: I still don't own Death Note.

Warnings: _Very_ mild violence.

A/N: I don't have a Beta. Sorry for any errors.

**2**

**Of Windows 98 and Blue Screens of Death**

"Matt."

"Hm?" the redhead grumbled sleepily.

"Where's our computer?"

Blinking and sitting up, Matt looked around.

_Must have fallen asleep playing the NES again…_ he thought groggily, stretching and stifling a yawn. Untangling himself from the controller wires, he reached over and turned off the game system.

"Matt!"

"What'd ya say, Mel?"

Mello stood next to the empty computer desk in the corner of the cramped living room, hands on his hips, scowling down at the redhead.

"Where. Is. The. Computer?" he growled out through clenched teeth.

"Hmm," Matt thought, putting a finger to his chin and squinting at the worn desk, "Oh! I traded it for an older model!" he chirped, standing up and grinning.

The scarred blonde's expression went slack.

"You _downgraded_ our computer!" he yelled, arms flailing in exasperation.

"Well I didn't necessarily _downgrade_ it," the gamer said innocently, "I just traded it for one that might not be as up-to-date as our old one."

"You downgraded it."

"Okay, maybe," Matt answered, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"So now what the hell am I supposed to use?"

"The one I got still _works_, Mel."

The blonde growled and stomped over, snatching his friend's cancer stick and taking a drag. Matt opened his mouth to yell at him for stealing his precious nicotine, but Mello's fist was faster.

The gamer fell to the floor with a grunt.

Mello glared. Matt sighed.

"Well, at least tell me where the piece of rubbish is," the blonde said.

"It's on the kitchen table," Matt answered, standing back up and nursing a bloody lip, "go get it. I'll set it up."

Five minutes later found both teenagers huddled around a very large and bulky white computer. Matt was typing away on the keyboard as Mello stared over his shoulder.

"What the hell is Windows 98?"

Matt merely sighed and hunched over.

As the blonde watched the other fiddling with the keyboard, the monitor flashed, catching his eye.

"What's it doing?" Mello grunted out.

Staring at the screen, the redhead replied, "I'm not sure."

"Is it supposed to be blue?"

"…I don't think so."

"What does 'Fatal Error' mean, Matt?" Mello snapped, taking a chocolate bar out of his pocket and unwrapping it.

"It's not good," Matt answered, sitting back and huffing, "I have to re-boot it."

"This would never have happened if you hadn't traded our other one in."

"I know, Mel."

"You should know by now that-"

"You're always right."

"Exactly."


	3. Sometimes

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death Note. :c

Warnings: Mentions of violence? Very slight mentions of rape (if you squint hard enough).

A/N: This one is kind of angsty, haha. I love Matt angst though. C:

**3**

**Sometimes**

Sometimes he wished he'd never gone to Wammy's. Sometimes he wished he had the ability to turn his back on the one he loved. He was too gullible; always had been. His heart was too soft. If you had given Matt a journal and told him to write down all of his good traits and all of his bad traits, he could fill it up in a single day with everything bad about himself, leaving him to wonder where all the good was. Every time Mello would call for him, he'd go running to him like an obedient puppy, ears back and tail wagging.

Even after all the nasty fights, after all the bloody noses and broken bones, Matt would return. He'd tend to his wounds and run back every time Mello would call. He'd forgive the blonde without ever receiving an apology.

Sometimes Matt wished he had the ability to know when enough was enough. Sometimes he wished he could say _no _and walk away.

And, sometimes, when he was lying in his bed covered in sweat, naked, panting for breath and covered in fresh bruises, he wished he'd never met Mello at all.

But that was only sometimes.


	4. Of Static Electricity and Backflips

Disclaimer: Still not owning Death Note. XD

Warnings: NONE! Bwahaha!

A/N: My life is chaotic at the moment, so I figured I'd post this now before the weekend. How I managed to write something fluffy/cute when I feel like shit is beyond me. But I hope you readers enjoy it regardless. Also, still no Beta. I've never had one, haha. Probably never will. :P

Reviews make me smile. :heart:

**4**

**Of Static Electricity and Backflips**

It was raining, Mello was out, and Matt was _bored_. He was lying upside down on the couch, feet dangling and swinging over the back. Carefully balancing himself, he turned his head side-to-side against the prickly green rug. Hearing the front door open and slam closed, Matt grinned. The hacker placed his hands next to his head for support and pushed himself off the couch backwards, doing a makeshift backflip.

As he stood up straight, he saw Mello staring at him with an eyebrow cocked and arms full of plastic bags.

"Impressive," the blonde stated, making his way into the kitchen.

"Why thank you Mel," Matt replied in a giddy voice, "that's probably the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"...Whatever."*

Frowning, Matt glared at his roommate. Eyes full of determination, he shuffled towards the blonde, socked feet never leaving the carpet. When he came to a stop in front of Mello, he was given a strange look.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Instead of retorting sarcastically, Matt leaned forward until their noses were mere centimeters apart. Mello barely had time to scowl before their noses bumped, causing both teens to flinch back from being shocked.

"Static electricity! Gods gift to mankind!" the redhead squealed as he ran away with his hands in the air and a triumphant grin on his face.

Sighing, Mello turned and placed the bags of chocolate and energy drinks on the table. He heard a door slam, followed by mad cackling noises from the gamer.

"Crazy bugger," Mello scoffed.

As he proceeded to put away the sugary sweets and caffienated beverages, Mello smiled.

* * *

A/N2: I typed this up one-handed because I'm trying to catch Mewtwo for my brother on Leaf Green. Mewtwo is a pain in the bottom! I couldn't upload any documents because I'm using someone else's laptop. Thank goodness for the Document Manager...

* = When I typed that line, I pictured Mello dressed up as Squall from Final Fantasy VIII. Bahaha. XD I amuse myself.


	5. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. I can dream, though~

Warnings: Abuse! XD

A/N: This is angsty. And I'm not happy with it at all, but I hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the major delay. I was trying to write one a day, but... Yeah. I has no motivation. XD Also, Microsoft Word 97 wouldn't let me save and it kept randomly closing (not to mention my computer randomly restarting), so thank goodness for paper and the Doc Manager...

**5**

**Hope **

Another grueling fight. Another batch of bruises and cuts. He figured he'd get used to it, but that never happens. Even though Mello was snug in his bed sleeping soundly, Matt could still feel his fingers around his neck and hear him whispering degrading words in his ear.

Pulling himself up onto shaky legs, Matt forced himself to walk to the kitchen. He stumbled over one of his electronic devices and crashed to the floor. Curling into the fetal position and gripping his side in pain, the battered redhead sobbed into the cool tiles of the kitchen floor. He wished he had his goggles to hide his eyes, even though there was no one to hide them from, but Mello had torn them off of his face and thrown them in a random direction. He sobbed harder, remembering times when his blonde companion wasn't such a homicidal psychopath.

Matt could remember them at Wammy's, when the only anger Mello had in him was directed at Near for being number one. What happened during the four years Mello was absent from the orphanage that could turn him into such a violent, crazed mess?

Wincing, Matt rolled onto his back and struggled for breath. His vision blurred and his mouth was dry and he _knew_ he was leaving a trail of blood all over the apartment. He exhaled heavily and closed his eyes.

_Mail Jeevas forced down a lump in his throat and held the odd woman's hand tight. He missed his parents and hated this strange new place. All he wanted was to go home! _

_But suddenly "home" wasn't with his mother and father, it was the Wammy House, and he was having a hard time learning his new name, but that didn't matter because someone new was arriving! 'Matt' shoved through the crowd and caught a flash of blonde, but Roger dragged the new student away. _

_He tried to chase them, but he was tangled in sheets and the blonde newcomer was across the room sitting cross-legged in his own bed. The stranger looked up and grinned at Matt, and the redhead couldn't help but grin right back at him._

_And then Matt was older, sitting by the window in his messy room watching the rain pour down outside with an ache in his chest. He watched Mello leave without a glance back. Placing his head and hand against the glass, the redhead willed the boy to turn around and come back. He watched the blonde until he was no more than a speck in the distance, his form molding with the raindrops until it disappeared._

_Everyone got older, including himself. Time kept passing, even when it seemed impossible. _

_Matt no longer considered himself Mail, and Near was L's successor. Alot of things changed._

_Matt was called on by Roger because of a phone call._

_'I need your help,' was all Mello said and Matt already knew that he'd be on his way as soon as the call was ended. He left Wammy's and went to Mello without looking back._

Suddenly, Matt felt something poking his side. He tried to tell whatever it was to just let him be so he could remember just a little bit longer, but his voice wouldn't seem to work. Cracking open his eyes, he glanced at the intruder of his peace.

Mello stared down at him.

Matt tried to say something, anything, but all that escaped his lips was a pathetic watery sound, and he felt something cool and wet slip between his lips and down his chin. He knew it was blood. All he wanted was to close his eyes and dream again.

"I thought you were dead," the blonde said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

The crumpled form on the floor tried to smile up at him as if to say _'I'm not that lucky,'_ but he knew he ended up grimacing. Mello left his line of sight just before he felt himself sinking back into unconsciousness.

While he slept, Matt had the strangest of dreams. He dreamt that Mello apologized to him and was tending to his wounds. Sometimes in his dreams, the blonde would just be talking to him about his days, other times he would just change the dressing on the redhead's injuries and be silent. Matt's favourite dream, though, was the one in which Mello kissed him.

If only dreams could last forever.

Matt blinked open his eyes, still expecting to be sprawled out on the kitchen floor, but instead he found himself tucked into a large and rather comfortable bed. Smiling, he buried his face into the pillow. It smelled of chocolate, musk, and one other unrecognizable scent. Soft murmuring came from beside him, snapping him out of his blissful state.

Mello sat next to the bed on one of the kitchen chairs with a strange look on his face. Matt wondered why he wasn't being pulled out of the other's bed by his hair yet, but he pushed the thought aside to try and savor the moment.

After casting Mello a hesitant look, the redhead averted his eyes and asked, "What do you want?"

"Matt," the other started, "I'm sorry."

The statement caught Matt off guard, and the silence that passed between them was filled with only sobs.

"I love you, and I'm so sorry for everything I've done."

That's when Matt knew that the dreams he'd been having weren't really dreams at all.

* * *

A/N 2: Baaaah.. I'm really disappointed in this. x.x But the only thing that matters is that my readers like it. I really hope you do, Mr/s. Reader. I feel so bad for not updating or writing anything. XD Thanks to all of my reviewers so far (you know who you are ;) ), you have all inspired me and have kept me going, otherwise this probably would have died after chapter one. I'll try to post more fluffy stuff soon. Thanks again readers and reviewers, you all mean alot to me. I hope you've enjoyed Scrap Book so far and continue to do so.

HOLY COW THAT WAS A LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE. Sorry! XD

P.S: Still no beta, and my 'o' key is dying, so if there's any mistakes, I apologize.


End file.
